Ten Long Years
by gleefullyvictorious
Summary: Ten years ago, a talented class graduated Hollywood Arts High School with high hopes for the future. Now, it's time for their reunion. Who's changed? Who's with who? And most importantly, whose life will change?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on my new account! I hope you like it!**

_Twenty years ago, a talented class graduated Hollywood Arts High School with high hopes for the future. Now, it's time for their reunion. Who's changed? Who's with who? And most importantly, whose life will change?_

**May 30, 2021**

Sikowitz sat at his desk, enjoying a few large coconuts and reading through some letters from old students. He'd just gotten one from the odd red haired one-the one they called Cat.

_Dear Sikowitz, _

_Beck and I wanted to drop in on you and see how you were! Did you get the coconuts we sent you for Christmas?_

_Sorry this is just a quick note-we wanted to send you a postcard while we're taking the kids to visit their grandparents. We miss you and the old gang down at Hollywood Arts so much! Why have we never had a reunion?_

_Gotta go-the kids got into the sugar!_

_Love and red velvet cupcake kisses,_

_Cat Oliver-Valentine and Beck Oliver_

He leaned back in his chair and took a long sip of coconut juice. Sugar sounded good...wait, what was that about having a reunion? He reread the last lines of little Cat's note. A ten year reunion for the people who'd graduated. It was a pretty good idea. Oh, who was he kidding? It was a fantastic idea!

"Sikowitz, you have phone calls to make!" he said to himself, doing a victory dance in his classroom.

**Two Days Later...**

"Time to check the intra-net," Sikowitz said, sitting himself down to check his computer. He'd gotten seven responses back about the reunion. "Let's see who'll be attending the great Sikowitz reunion!" His inbox had seven responses: One from Andre Harris, one from Sinjin VanCleef, one from Tori Vega, one from Trina Vega, one from Jade West, one from Robbie Shapiro, and one from Beck and Cat.

Andre: _Of course I'm up for it, Sikowitz! Count me in!_

Sinjin: _I'd be glad to come. _

Tori: _This'll be so fun! I can't wait to see everyone!_

Trina: _I'll make an appearance. I can't wait for everyone to see me!_

Jade: _I suppose I'll go. But I won't enjoy it._

Robbie: _Rex and I will be there!_

Beck and Cat: _Of course we'll be there! We'll have to bring the kids, but it'll be worth it!_

Sikowitz rubbed his hands together. This was certainly going to be an interesting affair. As far as he knew, no one knew that Beck and Cat were even together, or that they had kids. And did Andre still have those feelings for Tori? Hmmm. "This will be fun," he said absentmindedly. He picked up a coconut and took a sip. Suddenly he spit it out. "Good Gandhi, how long was I asleep?" he asked loudly.

**Meanwhile, in Citrus Heights, California...**

"Nerina, come here!" Cat Oliver-Valentine ran down the stairs after her three year old daughter.

"Come take your bath right now!" She continued chasing the little girl, ignoring her screams and cries of "No bath, no bath!" The little girl began to run around their futon couch. "Beck, help me, please!" Cat cried desperately.

He looked up from his computer. "Well," he started jokingly. "Beck!" Cat squealed. He smiled. "Okay," he said. He stood. "C'mere, Nee-Nee!" he said, opening his arms for his daughter. She swerved away from him. "No bath!" she screamed. He ran around the couch, trying to grab her. Cat waited on the other end of the couch. Finally, Beck chased her right into Cat's arms.

"Gotcha, little lady!" Cat said triumphantly. "Sorry, Nee-Nee," Beck said, ruffling her hair. "You're not fast enough yet."

"Soon I'll be big, and then I won't have to take a bath," Nerina said stubbornly. "You betcha, sweetie," Beck said with a smile. "I'm going to go give her a bath. Check on Cadie for me, okay?" He nodded and watched his wife carry Nerina up the stairs.

The years had been kind to her-to both of them. Cat's hair was the same shade of cupcake red, but it was longer and always pulled back into a messy ponytail or into some strange style (Nerina and Cadie loved to play with her hair). She was an inch or two taller and curvier, the result of two kids. Her face was still youthful, but he could see three small worry lines appearing on her face-one for each of her three children, he joked.

As for Beck himself, his hair was shorter, he'd ditched his combat boots, and he'd grown a little wider. But overall, he'd kept his high school physique-in more than one way.

He'd always said that his two daughters were the best possible combinations of him and Cat. Nerina was Beck's spitting image. She had his copper colored skin, his dark, thick hair, and his almond shaped eyes. But she had Cat's little button nose and bright smile, two of Beck's favorite things about Cat. She also had Cat's excitable personality, with a hint of Beck's cool-as-a-cucumber charm.

Cadie was a different thing entirely.

She was a true mix of the two parents. She had fair, creamy skin and Italian eyebrows. Beck's nose came from in the middle of Cat's big, round eyes. Her hair was Cat's original brown color, but thicker than Cat's hair. She frequently smiled that joking smile Beck always gave his wife when he was laughing. Additionally, she was often a calming influence to her sister-singing songs about quiet that she learned on 'Little Einsteins'.

She was smart for a two year old. Luckily, like her sister, she had Cat's amazing singing voice. You could tell, even though the girls were two and three, respectively.

He laughed as Cat came downstairs, dripping wet. "Her name means water-how can she hate it so much?" Cat complained. Beck kissed her. "Dry off and we'll tuck them in. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow," he reminded her. She smiled. "Back to LA. It'll be strange-showing them our kids." She made a little face. "What do you think everyone's done the last ten years?" Beck shrugged.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

**Well, there's chapter one! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two-per requests, I updated really fast! Thanks to all who reviewed and enjoy chapter two of Ten Long Years!**

**May 31, 2021**

Sikowitz stood in the open hall of Hollywood Arts, waiting for people to get here. "Oh, I can taste the excitement!" he said to Lane, who was going to help him cohost. "Wait, that's coconut milk."

Lane, who at this point was used to Sikowitz's eccentricity, simply smiled and nodded. "The kids should be pulling up soon," he said. "How many of them said they'd come again?"

"Eight," Sikowitz replied. "Well, technically seven, as Trina Vega wasn't in this class, but, the more the merrier!" Lane nodded and began to put on more lotion.

"Why do you use so much hand lotion?" Sikowitz asked. "It comforts me," Lane said with a shrug. Sikowitz stared at him.

"You're a peculiar man," he said with a snort before continuing to chug coconut juice.

Suddenly, they heard a car pull up. "Ooh, the first guest!" Sikowitz said with a little squeal. He ran to hold the door open. "Well, look at you!" he said in suprise as a changed Andre Harris walked through the door, an exotic looking woman on his arm. His dreadlocks were gone and his head was covered with a thin layer of fuzz. He wore a suit and a Bluetooth headset, had several creases and worry lines, and was a bit rounder than the last time he'd been seen.

"Hey, Sikowitz!" Andre said. He hugged his old teacher. "How've you been?" Sikowitz smiled and looked away. "Oh...well," he said vaguely. Andre laughed. "Same old Sikowitz," he said with a grin.

"So who's this?" Sikowitz asked. "This is my girlfriend Bella." She stepped forward. "It's nice to meet you," she said with a smile. He shook her hand vigorously. "Well, Bella, they call me Sikowitz. Pleasured to make your aqquaintance," he said as Andre moved to hug Lane.

Another car could be heard pulling up. "Who's that?" Andre asked. "Let's find out!" Sikowitz said with a jump. He opened the doors and saw Tori and Trina walk in together. Trina was dripping in jewels and designer wear, looking 18-due, no doubt, to some facial surgery. Tori was considerably less showy. Her hair was cut in a neat bob, no jewels decorated her, and her dress skirt and blouse were dingy. Despite her appearence, she had a bright smile on her worry-lined face.

"Oh my God, Sikowitz!" She said, giving him a huge hug. He hugged her back, then grinned as she ran to Lane and hugged him too. Then she saw Andre.

"ANDRE!" she screamed, running up and squeezing the life out of him. He squeezed her back just as tightly.

Trina raised her arms. "I have arrived!" she said dramatically.

"Oh my God, you're still that annoying?" A cutting voice came from the door. Everyone turned to see Jade-but not as they knew her.

Her hair was a soft, curled brown done up in a glamorous updo. Her piercings and tattoos were gone, and she wore a sky blue dress that hugged her now ample curves.

"You can all close your mouths now," she snapped. Tori and Andre attacked her. "Jade, what happened to you?" Tori asked in shock. "What, did you think I was going to stay a broody teenager for the rest of my life? I'm almost 30, Tori," Jade said with a characteristic eyeroll.

"Is that Jade?" Robbie asked as he, Sinjin and a small boy walked in.

Robbie and Sinjin had both muscled up a bit, lost their extra hair and glasses, and both had crisp looking suits on. Everyone ran to hug them. "Everyone, this is Rex, my friend from the Little Brother program," Robbie announced. "Hey, losers," Rex said with a stuck out tongue.

"Rex!" Robbie said in exasperation. Jade laughed. "It's as if you never changed," she said with a warm smile.

"Who are we waiting for?" Andre asked. "Beck and Cat," Sikowitz responded.

As he said it, a little girl burst through the doors. Tori gasped. She looked just like a mini Beck-except for the nose. "Do you guys see the resemblence?" she asked. Everyone nodded. Andre looked around. "So can we assume that Beck is here?" he asked with a little smile.

A moment later, Beck himself ran in. "Nee-Nee, come here! Come to daddy!" She continued to run around people's legs. Finally Beck caught her and lifted her into his arms. "Honey, I got her!" he called. Andre walked up and shook the hand that wasn't holding 'Nee-Nee'.

"How are you, man?" Andre asked.

"Fine," Beck panted. "Give me a minute."

"Is this your kid?" Tori asked. "Are you married?" Beck nodded. "Yes and yes. Here comes my wife now."

They all craned their necks.

"I found her toy-it slipped under the seat," Cat said in a tired voice, holding another girl-one that looked more like her. "Great," Beck said, walking over and kissing her.

Everyone's eyes widened. "These are your kids?" Trina asked. Cat nodded with a smile.

"Mine and Beck's." Tori looked shell shocked. There was only one thing she could say.

"Beck...and _Cat_?"

Cat nodded and smiled. "We got married five years ago, and the kids followed," Beck said, wrapping an arm around Cat.

"Yes, what are the little darling's names?" Sikowitz asked, trying to snap everyone out of their shock. Cat smiled dazzlingly at him. "The one Beck's holding is our oldest daughter, Nerina. How old are you, Nee-Nee?" she asked her.

Nerina squirmed in Beck's arms restlessly and held up three fingers. "Fhwee," she said in a cute voice. Beck tweaked her nose. "Good job, sweetie," he said with a smile. She stuck her tongue at him playfully. Cat hefted the toddler higher up on her hip. "And this is Cadie," she said. Cadie waved shyly at everyone. "She's two," Beck said with a smile.

Jade, suprisingly, was the one to break the silence. "Oh, Cat!" she said, rushing to Cat. Cat grinned and gave her a one armed hug. "I'm so happy for you and Beck. I've missed you," Jade said warmly. Her kind words brought tears to Cat's eyes. Everyone rushed to hug Cat and Beck. Cat being Cat, she was soon crying with happiness. "I've missed you all too much," she said.

Cadie softly wiped away Cat's tears. "Mommy, are you sad?" she asked softly. Cat laughed. "No, baby, I'm just very happy. Sometimes people cry when they're happy." Beck walked to her and brushed her face gently. "You okay?" he asked gently. She nodded. He smiled. "Do you think it's okay to set Nerina down?" he asked. She thought. "Give her to Jade." Beck nodded and handed Nerina over to Jade, who actually smiled and began talking to Nerina as if she enjoyed it.

"Cadie, go to sissy," Cat said with a sniffle as she set Cadie down. She ran clumsily off after her sister. Cat turned back to Beck and hugged him exhaustedly. He stroked her hair.

"Sorry, guys, we just needed a little break," he explained to Tori, Trina, Robbie, Sinjin and Andre. "We've been in the car with the girls for two hours."

"Oh," Tori said in sympathy.

"They seem sweet," Robbie said with a little shrug. Beck looked at him amusedly. "Robbie, these are Cat's daughters. They're sweet, but they're also sooo excitable." Andre laughed. "Lil Red, you done good for yourself," he said with a smile. Bella glared at him. "Honey, I thought we were stopping the slang," she said in a controlling voice. Andre looked sheepish. "Sorry, honey," he said bashfully. Tori's eyes flashed with anger.

Lane decided to step in. "So, why don't we step into the Black Box Theater?"

"Oh, I love theaters!" Cat said excitedly. Sinjin stared. "You still do that?" he asked. She looked hurt. "Well, what's that supposed to mean?" she asked calmly. "I do love theaters." He nodded. "Right."

They all began to follow Lane to the theater, everyone chatting about the last ten years.

"So Tori, what've you been doing?" Andre asked. Tori sighed. "Not a lot, Andre," she said. "Not a lot."

"Give me a recap."

"Went to college, skipped grad school to be on Broadway, couldn't get a part bigger than ensemble, moved back here to try acting, did a pilot that never got picked up, starred in a historical movie that tanked in the box office, and sent out my demo tape to a lot of recording companies," she said in a bored voice. Andre raised his eyebrows. "Wow," he commented. She nodded. Andre pointed to Trina, who was busy telling Rex about how talented she was.

"And her?" Tori smiled. "Well, believe it or not, Trina has a talent. She's a really good comedian." Andre looked skeptical. "Really?" he asked. She nodded. "Most popular act in Vegas," she said with a little laugh. "She tapped to start her own show on TV." Andre looked at Trina's back again. "Huh," he said, impressed. "Who would've thought it. Trina Vega, a comedian."

****

The little group quickly reached the Black Box theater. Jade gasped. "Aw, Lane, Sikowitz," she said with a smile. Lane and Sikowitz had set up a picnic for the group, complete with a little 'kiddie' picnic for Nerina, Cadie, and Rex. "This is so sweet," Robbie said. Lane smiled. "It was no trouble at all, guys. Now sit down, relax and catch up," he said, applying some more hand lotion. "Where will you guys be?" Sinjin asked. Sikowitz took a sip of coconut milk.

"Oh...just around," he said casually. They all exchanged amused glances, and Cat giggled. Lane waved and dragged Sikowitz away, leaving everyone alone.

Cat took Cadie from Jade's arms and took Nerina's arm. "Come on, sweeties," she said gently. "Let's go over to your special blanket." She led them over to the kid's blanket and made sure they were ok. After fixing them each a plate filled with their favorite foods, she joined the adults at their place, sitting tiredly next to Beck.

"I feel like I want to know everything!" Andre said.

"I have an idea," Jade said. "Someone asks a question, and we all go around and answer it. Sound good?" Everyone nodded. Jade grinned. "Ok, I'll start. What job do you guys all have? I'll start: I'm a guidance counseler at a middle school." Beck chuckled. "You use to hate kids," he said with a laugh.

"Well, I'm different now," she said. "Next?"

"I'm a corporate research analyst," Robbie said. "Sinj?" He looked a little suprised at being adressed. "Well, I'm an accountant," he said shyly. "Who's next?"

"I'm a music producer," Andre said. "What about you, Tor?"

"Starving artist," she said wryly. "What about the two lovebirds over there?" Cat and Beck smiled.

"Well, I'm a journalist for the LA Sun," Beck said. "And I was his photographer until those two happened. Now I'm a full time mom," Cat said with a smile. "And you do a great job, babe," Beck said, kissing her. "Awwww," Tori said. Everyone looked at her. "And I killed the moment-again," she said awkwardly. "So Trina, tell them about what you do."

Trina smiled obnoxiously. "Well, I'm a famous comedienne! I'm getting a new show called 'Up Late With Trina!'" Everyone exchanged looks. No one thought that Trina would be the famous one in their group.

"Next question!" Cat said excitedly. "What's the strangest thing that's happened to you since graduating from Hollywood Arts?"

"Oh, I know," Andre said. "Meeting Paris Hilton."

"You met Paris Hilton?" Tori said in suprise. Andre nodded. "She wanted me to produce her demo, but the woman sounds like a dying dog." Everyone laughed. "Tori, what about you?" he asked.

"Um, probably being in one of those crazy plays where people wear rutabegas on their heads and dance to rain songs." Cat giggled. "What about you, Jade?"

She smiled. "Being told I was a ray of sunshine..."

Everyone laughed. "...right before my boyfriend proposed!" Jade said with a little squeal. Cat squealed even louder and rushed over, grabbing Jade's hand. "Oh, it's beautiful!" Cat squealed. Jade hugged her.

"I'm getting married a year from now," Jade announced. Tori hugged her as well. Jade hugged heer back, then turned to Cat. "Cat, will you be my, uh, matron  of honor?" she asked with a smile. Cat's eyes lit up. "Jadey, I'd love to!" she said, hugging her tightly before sitting with a grin as big as the sun. "So, who's next?" Jade asked, looking around.

Robbie spoke up. "The most unusual thing to happen to me was what happened to Rex-the puppet," he said with a smile. "We were out for a jog-on my part-when all of a sudden, a strange guy grabbed Rex, pushed me down, and ran. I never saw him again."

"Freaky, man," Beck said with a little shrug. "The strangest thing that's happened to me is fitting into male jeans," Sinjin said with a satisfied smile. Everyone looked around. "So, the most unusual thing that's happened to me would be marrying Cat and having kids," Beck said. "When I was in high school, I never saw myself as a family man." He nudged Cat. "What about you?" She thought. "The most unusual thing that's happened to me is-"

Cadie walked up in distress. Everyone turned to look at the little girl. "Mommy, Nerina is bofering Rex and now hes says he doesn't wanna sit wif us," she said sadly. Cat rubbed her arm. "It's okay, sweetie," she said soothingly. "You can sit with mommy. But first, go get Nerina for me, okay?" Cadie nodded and ran off.

Cat turned back with a grin. "Kids, definately," she said with a smile. "You seem like a really good mother, Cat," Tori said. Cat beamed. "Really? Thank you! I take my work very seriously," she said. Cadie came back with Nerina. Cat pulled Cadie into her lap and sternly adressed Nerina. "Nerina, I want you to be nice to Rex. Behave," she instructed.

"But I don't like Rex," Nerina whined. "Nerina! Listen to your mother!" Beck said sternly and sharply. Nerina nodded. "Yes, daddy," she said obediently before turning back towards the kiddie table. Cat turned back to the group, Cadie playing with her hair.

"What about you, Trina?" she asked kindly. "Finding out that I'm a natural born comedienne! I'd always seen myself in something Titanic-like, but..." she shrugged and smiled dazzlingly.

Tori was staring over at the kiddie table absentmindedly. Andre nudged her. "Tori, are you all right?" he asked. Tori snapped out of it and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "It's just that Nerina looks so much like Beck." Andre looked over to where Nerina and Rex were sitting, sharing a sandwich.

"Yeah," he said. "She does look like you, Beck. Like, a lot." Beck smiled and looked over at his daughter. "Yeah, but she has Cat's nose," Beck said. Cat nodded. Suddenly Beck looked excited. "Hey, do you guys remember the bet we made senior year about making Cat angry?" Tori laughed.

"Oh, yeah!" she said with a laugh. "As I recall, no one won that bet," Robbie said. "She was just too happy," Jade chimed in.

Beck raised his eyebrows. "Well, I did it!" he said triumphantly, opening a black bag and pulling out a little DVD player. Cat gasped. "Beck, don't!" she said with a little squeal. He grinned. "Sorry, honey, but I have to win this bet."

He opened the player. The words 'Nerina's Birth Vid' came onto the screen. Cat buried her hands in her face. Everyone else crowded around the player. Beck's face came onscreen, really close up. It was obvious he was holding the camera. "Hey," he said. "So this is the birth of our lovely boy or girl, hour...how many hours has it been, honey?" Cat's voice came from offscreen.

"Beck, please shut up!" she yelled, sounding cranky and in pain. "I'm gonna say, hour four," Beck said before turning the camera on Cat. Her red hair was spread out all over the bed, she waas sweating, and her face was contorted in pain.

"Beck, honey, please get the camera out of my face," Cat said, obviously trying to stay calm. "This is for posterity's sake! Think of our son or daughter. This is for him-or her." Cat put a hand to her face and closed her eyes. "Beck, I swear to God-"

The camera slowly moved off of her face and down to her huge belly. "Cat, wow," Jade said with a little smile. Cat tightened her grip on Cadie. "Turn it off," she said to Beck. Grinning, he shook his head. The screen now showed Cat panting and twisting up her face.

"Hey, good job, honey. That's it, just breathe through it." Cat turned to the camera and spoke deliberately. "Get. Away. Now."

"Let's just calm down-"

"_Beck, get out of my face or I swear to __God __I will have this baby and then beat you with it_!" Cat screeched.

Everyone burst out laughing. Andre was about to make a comment, but Bella pulled him back and began whispering furiously. Tori's eyes sparked with rage again, but she forced herself to turn back to the group. Cat was blushing as red as her hair.

"You're terrible," she mumbled. Beck kissed her. "I'm sorry, babe. But I had to win the bet!" She smiled and kissed him back. They were too busy with each other to notice that Cadie had begun to tie their hair together.

They broke the kiss and tried to pull apart, then saw Cadie's work. Robbie burst out laughing. "What an interesting hairdo," Sinjin said with a weird grin. Beck and Cat laughed and began to untangle their hair.

Tori and Jade looked at each other. _Do you miss him? _Jade mouthed. Tori thought. She did feel a little pang when she saw Beck and Cat kiss, but she was fairly certain all of the lingering feelings were gone.

She shook her head and mouthed back, _I'm happy for them._ Jade nodded in agreement.

Beck lifted Cadie into his lap and kissed her cheek happily, unaware that there were hearts that broke a little bit more each time he kissed one of his girls.

He was unaware that there were desperate people in the room.

He was unaware that there were people who didn't love who they were with.

He was unaware that there were those who wanted what he had.

He was unaware that he and Cat were the only ones to get their Happily Ever After.

**So, there it is! Please, please, PLEASE PLEASE review! It makes me feel really loved!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews! In particular:**

**El-Queso- Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story!**

**VicJORIous96- I ship Tandre, but there will be lots of Jori friendship moments! And to answer your questions: 1. Bella is an OC, but I imagine she's a lot like Prom Wrecker Girl! 2. I'm kind of leaving that one open until I decide what I want to do with that. **

**bebe098-Thanks so much!**

**Titanlvr4evr-I'm glad you liked it! I was proud of it myself!**

**Duh Girl You Love-****Thank You!**

**me D-This was a very kind review! You're inspiring me to write more!**

**readerj-I'm so glad you like it!**

**CeceLovesTy-Omg, thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Warning: I won't be able to update when I get to South Africa, so this is just a filler chapter to tide you over. Now, without further ado, chapter 3! Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any characters except for Bella, Rex, Nerina, and Cadie. **

**May 31, 2021**

"So, what do we do now, guys?" Sinjin asked. The group had long finished their picnic, and now stood around looking for Lane and Sikowitz. "Maybe we're supposed to meet them somewhere," he added. "That doesn't sound like Lane," Tori said. Cat pulled Nerina away from the mens room and sighed.

"Well, they have to be somewhere," she said with a sigh. "Maybe we're supposed to just...go to where the next event is?" She turned to Beck. "Beck, will you get the schedule out?" He nodded and pulled a piece of paper. "Oh," he said, looking at the paper. "It says here the next event is a special dinner at The Founder's Hall."

Trina gasped. "That place is super expensive! Will we have to pay?" she asked worriedly. Tori glared at her. "Oh, hush, Trina! You can afford it!" she said exasperatedly. She turned to the group. "So, back to our respective hotels?" she asked. Jade nodded. "I guess so," she said.

"So do we just-"

"Mommy, how come Cadie gets to ride and I hafta walk?" Nerina whined, interrupting Robbie.

"Nerina!" Beck scolded. "You don't interrupt adults while they're talking." Nerina pouted. "But I wanna ride too!" Rex crossed his arms.

"You're a baby!" he taunted. She looked hurt and confused. "What's that supposa mean?" she shouted angrily. "Rex!" Robbie admonished.

Tori, Jade and Andre stared. "Oh my God. It's like looking through a time machine," Tori said. "So true," Jade said in agreement. "It's so strange that Robbie's little brother is named Rex," Andre said as he rubbed his head. Tori and Jade nodded.

Rex and Nerina were still going at it. Finally Cat had had enough. "Nerina, come here this instant or you will have no TV for the rest of the month!" she said loudly. Nerina's little eyes opened as wide as saucers, and she bounced over immediately. "Yes, mommy?" she said. Cat leaned down, somehow still holding Cadie firmly.

"Look," she said tiredly. "I will carry you if-and only if-you stop fighting with Rex. Do we have a deal?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Nerina thought, then shook her head.

"No," she said. Cat sighed and gave Cadie to Beck. Then she reached into the pocket of her sweatpants and pulled out a piece of paper. "I didn't want to have to do this," she began, leaning back down towards Nerina, "but do you know what I have here?"

Nerina shook her head. Cat held it up in front of her. "This," she said ominously, "is Santa Clause's phone number."

Nerina gasped.

"And if you don't stop fighting with Rex and start behaving yourself, so help me, I will call him and tell him just how naughty you've been, and that you want socks for Christmas." Nerina's eyes widened. "Are you willing to risk that?" Cat asked, raising her eyebrow again.

"Damn," Andre commented quietly. "She's good," Jade said with an impressed look.

Nerina shook her head again. Cat stood. "Good," she said, taking Cadie back from Beck and picking up Nerina with her other hand. Holding both girls, she turned back to the group. "So we'll see you all at The Founder's Hall. It was great to see everyone," she said as if nothing had happened.

Tori raised an eyebrow. "You're just too much, Cat," she said, hugging her. Cat smiled. Beck hugged Tori as well. "Say bye bye to Auntie Tori, girls," he said with a little grin. They both smiled at her. "Bye, Auntie Tori," they said together. She beamed and kissed their cheeks. "Bye, girls! See you soon!" she said cheerily.

Jade stepped forward. "Now, don't you girls forget about your Auntie Jade," she said with a smile. She took Cadie from Cat and gave her a hug. "Bye, Auntie Jade," Cadie said sweetly. Suddenly Jade looked down to see Nerina hugging her legs. "Hi, squirt," she said warmly. Nerina smiled. "Hi, Auntie Jade. I like you," she said. "I like you too," Jade said.

Beck laughed. "Ok, I know the girls are famous, but the babysitter will be at the hotel in an hour," he said, scooping Nerina up. "Ok, then, see you at the restaurant," Robbie said. He took Rex's hand. "C'mon, Rex, we're leaving now," he said firmly. Rex planted his feet. "NO!" he yelled angrily.

He was still yelling when Robbie half dragged, half carried him out of the building. Sinjin turned to the others.

"So, I guess that's our cue to leave?" he said with a little shrug.

****

"So, everyone seemed well," Beck called, walking to the mirror in the hotel room. He began running a brush through his hair casually as he waited for his wife to come out. "Well, yeah," Cat called from the bathroom. "Except for Tori. She seemed like she'd fallen on hard times."

"Yeah, I noticed that," he said with a little sigh. Checking himself in the mirror, he smiled. "You almost ready, honey?" he asked. "Can I come in?"

"No!" Cat squealed. "I bought a new dress, and I want you to get the full effect when I come out!" Beck smiled again, thinking of the last time she'd worn something fancy. It had been a while-they hardly ever got out.

Beck's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of puking from inside the bathroom.

"Cat!" he said loudly, knocking on the door. "Cat, honey, are you okay?" he asked, a little panicked. "I'm fine, sweetie!" Cat called from inside. "Just give me a minute!" He sighed and leaned against the wall. Cat had been sick like this for weeks now, and she refused to admit anything was wrong. For such a little thing, she was as stubborn as a mule.

The babysitter came up to him. "Sir, is everything all right?" she asked. Beck looked up and nodded. "If my wife ever gets out of the bathroom, it will be," he said loudly. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" she said. Beck stood and heard the click as the door opened. "Oh my God," he said. "Honey, you look-fantastic."

Cat smiled as she smoothed the skirt of her form fitting gold dress. "Thank you, sweetie," she said. "Shall we?" Beck asked, offering his arm. Cat beamed and nodded happily.

"Sadie, you're good with the kids, right?" Cat asked. The peppy babysitter nodded. "We'll be absolutely splendid!" Sadie said with a grin.

Cat turned back to Beck and took his hand. "Let's go," she said. He smiled at her as they walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, just got back from all my stuff! Here's a Tandre-filled chapter 4! Enjoy!**

"Welcome to the Founder's Hall, how may I help you tonight, sir?" the maitre'd asked Beck. He smiled. "Yeah, we're here for a school reunion-party of eight. Name...'Sikowitz,'" he said. The maitre'd smiled widely and picked up two menus. "Of course. Right this way, please," he said as he walked off.

Beck turned to get Cat and saw her twirling around in the foyer. "It's so big!" she said happily. "Like Beauty and the Beast, don't you think?" Beck laughed and caught Cat. "Yeah, I guess," he said with a wink. She smiled and grabbed his hand. "C'mon, Beck, dance with me!" she chirped.

He laughed and began to dance with her. She smiled and giggled as they spun beneath the glass chandeliers. Ignoring the other patrons' stares, Beck spun Cat around. She squealed as Beck pulled her back in and kissed her tenderly. They were interrupted by a cough, and Beck turned quickly. The maitre'd was standing there, an annoyed look on his face.

"Your, uh, table, sir?" Beck nodded. "Of course. We're coming," he replied. He took Cat's hand. "Ok, c'mon, sweetie," he said, taking her arm and leading her away carefully.

He looked down at his tiny wife again. "Are you sure you're okay, babe?" he asked in concern. She beamed at him. "I'm fine, Beck," she told him gently. "But you were throwing up earlier-"

"Beck, I'm fine," Cat interrupted, putting a soft hand to his cheek. "Let's go to dinner, okay?" Beck nodded and allowed himself to be led downstairs.

"Here you are, sir," the maitre'd said, opening the door to the Special Occasions Room. Cat gasped in delight, and Beck's eyebrows shot up.

The room leading to the dining area had been transformed into something like a hall of fame, full of memorabilia from everyone's lives. There were framed diplomas, the first platinum album Andre had ever produced, Nerina and Cadie's birth certificates, a menu from the restaurant where Jade's fiancé proposed.

"It's fantastic," Cat said, looking at the first article she and Beck had worked on together. "Magical." Beck smiled and hugged her. "Look at you-look at us," he said, pointing to the things they had done as a couple since graduation.

Cat smiled and kissed him. "I love you," she murmured. "I love you too-forever and always," Beck promised. Cat smiled and pulled him inside the dining room. "C'mon!" she squealed. He laughed as they walked inside.

Robbie waved at them. "Hey, Cat! And…Beck. Come in, have a seat!" he said. Cat smiled radiantly at him and took a seat next to Jade. Beck sat next to her, across from Andre. He was wedged in between Tori and Bella. He stood and shook Beck's hand.

"What's up, man?"

"Not much, just-"

"So why were you guys late?" Trina interrupted. Tori nudged her. "Trina!" she said. Trina looked annoyed. "What?" Cat smiled. "It's okay, Tori, we don't mind," she said with a little grin. "We were late because Cat got sick-again," Beck said.

Tori wrinkled her nose. "Cat, you know I love you, but are you…you know, contagious?" she asked. Cat smiled. "No, I'm not," she said. "She won't let me take her to the doctor," Beck said.

Jade poked Beck teasingly. "She's a grown woman, Beck! Leave her alone!" Everyone laughed, and Beck cracked a smile.

"So, tell me all about the girls, Cat," Jade said with a wide grin. Cat beamed and began telling stories.

BATBATBAT

Hours later, everyone was trying to ignore the elephant in the room-namely, the love triangle between Tori, Bella and Andre. Every time Andre spoke, one of the two girls would cut in and start arguing with the other.

Cat, Jade, Sinjin, Beck, Robbie and Trina kept trying to change the subject, but nothing so far had been working. Now on dessert, the girls were giving each other death glares over the cheesecake.

"So, how are everyone's parents?" Beck asked. Andre smiled. "Mine are fine. Still hangin' around, chilling out-"

"Andre, sweetie, no more talking like that, remember?" Bella said with a dangerous smile.

"Why, so he can talk like he has a stick up his butt?" Tori asked, her fork halfway to her mouth. "No, so he can sound like a successful person," Bella responded.

Tori's fork clattered to the table.

"Well, I know my parents are just the same as they were," Cat said loudly. "My dad still wishes I'd talk less." Jade and Trina burst out into peals of loud laughter. Robbie and Sinjin smiled amiably, trying to diffuse the glares being given.

"So, you think successful people all sound like someone whipped out of his mind?" Tori asked. Bella scowled. "You stay out of this!" she snapped. Andre stared at her in disbelief. "Bella, can't you be nice?" he asked. Bella glared at him. "So, you're taking her side? I knew it!" Andre looked confused. "You knew what?" he asked. Bella snorted angrily.

Beck took a big bite of cheesecake. "Man, this is good cheesecake," he said with a smile. Cat nodded and took a bite herself. "The last time I had food this good was at Kareoke Dokie," she said. "Hey, remember Sikowitz's big number?" Robbie asked. Sinjin nodded. "That was fun."

Bella was still berating Andre. "We've been dating for two years, and you see her and just forget everything, I knew the minute you told me about her you still loved her-"

Tori leaned forward. "Andre, you loved me?" she asked quietly. Andre looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, you know…a little," he admitted. Tori smiled. "Why didn't you tell me?" He shrugged. "Scared, I guess." Bella gasped in outrage. "Andre Harris! How dare you talk about this with her?"

Cat looked at the two of them, grabbed her champagne glass, and stood. "Well, I was going to wait until later, but now's as good a time as any. I have an announcement."

Andre smiled at her. "What's going on, Little Red?" he asked with a smile. Bella grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "Don't change the subject!" Tori threw her napkin down and stood angrily. Everyone turned to look at her.

"That is it! You are a horrible person, and Andre doesn't deserve you!" Bella gasped. Trina looked alarmed. "Tori, maybe you should-"

"Oh, hush, Trina!" Tori snapped. Bella glared at Andre. "You're not going to stand up for me?" she asked. Andre gaped. "I-I-" Bella stood. "That's it, Andre Harris, we are through! Have fun with your high school hussy!" She flounced out.

"Bella!" Andre called. Slowly, he turned to Tori. Her eyes were wide. "Andre, I-I'm so sorry," she said, her voice breaking. He reached out. "Tori…"

She began to cry. "I'm sorry, I can't," she said, turning and running out. Andre looked after her, shocked. He turned to Cat, who was still standing with her glass outstretched. "What was your news, Little Red?" he asked wearily. She smiled tiredly.

"I'm pregnant!"

Beck dropped his fork.

**Ta-da! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I tried to update very fast! I'm really glad that everyone is enjoying this story! Now, in a few chapters, the reunion is going to end (since these things usually don't last more than a weekend). So I'm going to leave it up to you guys:**

**1.) I can end it in a few chapters,**

**2.) I can keep going, and make the reunion a week instead of a weekend,**

**3.) I can continue it, but end the reunion and show them individually dealing with the aftermath of the reunion. **

**It's up to you guys! Anyways, here's chapter five!**

"So when were you going to tell me?" Beck asked. They were sitting on their bed, talking in hushed tones about the bomb Cat dropped at dinner.

Following her announcement, everyone had gone to hug and congratgulate her-Jade had jumped up and started squealing. Beck had sat there for a few minutes, not comprehending what she had said. After Cat nudged him, he finally got out one word:

"_Pregnant_?" Cat rolled her eyes and said she'd better take him home. Everyone agreed, made their own excuses, and left quickly. It wasn't until they got home that Beck completely recovered his powers of speech.

"Well, I found out a few weeks ago and I was going to tell you before we left, but something told me I might need it to...um...diffuse tension. So I decided to wait," Cat explained, putting a hand on Beck's. "Are you mad?" she asked quietly.

Beck shook his head and smiled at her. "How could I be? We're having a baby," he said softly with a big grin. Cat kissed him. Then she squealed a little bit. "We're having a baby!" she repeated, excitedly and happily.

Beck put a hand on her stomach. "How far along?" he asked. "Three and a half months," she said with a little grin. He beamed. "I love you," he said. She smiled. "Forever and always," she said in reply. They kissed tenderly.

"Speaking of love," Cat said as they settled into bed, "what's Andre going to do about the Tori situation?" Beck sighed. "The whole thing is a mess-I don't know what's going to happen," he said. "I just don't know," he repeated as they drifted off to sleep with their arms around each other.

BATBATBAT

Andre sat in his hotel room for hours, staring at the wall and trying to figure things out. After a two hour spectacle where he begged Bella not to leave and tried to stop her from getting another hotel, his mind wandered back to Tori.

She'd had a crush on him...in high school? Andre couldn't believe it. _Tori loved me in high school...at the same time I loved her? We could have been together at Hollywood Arts this whole time! Were there signs? I bet I didn't see the signs. Andre Harris, you're an idiot!_

He stood and pulled out another chocolate vodka-he was a little too mature for chocolate milk these days-and downed half of it.

He knew he shouldn't be drinking to solve his problems, especially since he had an early bird brunch with the gang tomorrow, but he felt lost and alone. Bella was gone for good, and Tori probably wouldn't talk to him ever again.

_How do I choose? _ he thought. Bella had been his girlfriend for two years-how could he desert those months of trust building and kisses?

Then there was Tori Vega-the one who got away. Bella was everything Andre had wanted in a girl (brains, beauty, talent, a strong personality), but she just didn't have that special something Tori had.

Ever since he'd first met her, he'd felt a special connection to her. Since it was obvious she was into Beck, he'd sat on the sidelines and watched her go through boyfriend after boyfriend.

_That chapter of my life is over, _he said with another gulp of vodka. _I promised myself when I graduated I wouldn't let those feelings ever rule my life again._ But seeing her, still gorgeous and full of hope after everything, made Andre fall for her harder than he ever had.

Andre sighed. "Damn," he muttered.

BATBATBAT

Sikowitz smiled at the sun-or rather, where the sun would be in a few hours. Any moment, the kids were going to come for an Early Bird Breakfast as the sun rose. Along with a little suprise. He turned at the sound of people stumbling up the hill towards the picnic.

"It's waay too early for this," Jade grumbled as she appeared, rubbing her eyes. "Hello, Jade!" Sikowitz said happily in response. She growled at him.

"Jade, don't growl," Robbie scolded. He walked up crisply, not looking tired at all. "Shut up, Robbie," she retorted. "Shouldn't you have Rex with you?"

Robbie shook his head. "Nah, Sinjin didn't want to come, so he offered to watch Rex," he said. Jade snarled. "You need some coffee," Robbie said with a smirk.

"Ooh, is there coffee?" Tori asked, coming up the hill with Trina. "If you can answer a simple question," Sikowitz said. "Ok, shoot," Tori said with a smile. "Name your favorite teacher at Hollywood Arts and two things you learned about robots," he said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Well, technically, that was a statement, but you were my favorite teacher, and...umm...I learned that robots don't wear pants...and that they can't feel regret?" Sikowitz beamed and poured Tori a cup of coffee. "Correct! Here you are," he said, handing it to her.

"How can you see? It's pitch-black out here," Tori asked. "I have my ways," he said mysteriously.

Beck and Cat trudged tiredly up, holding sleeping girls. "Do you have coffee? I need it badly," Cat said with a big yawn. Beck looked at her in alarm. "Cat, you can't have caffeine! What about the baby?"

Cat sighed. "Oh, right. Hold Nerina while I go cheer up Jade," she said.

Beck struggled to hold both sleeping girls as Cat walked over and began talking to a grumpy Jade about her wedding and the baby. Jade perked up instantly. Beck smiled as he saw Jade put a hand to Cat's stomach and smile.

Sikowitz grinned. "Well, are we all here?" he asked. "We're missing...Andre," Tori said softly. Everyone glanced at each other sadly. "Well, let's start without him. Everyone settle in for the show!"

Cat sat down next to Beck and took Cadie from him. "How are you doing, honey?" he asked carefully. She sighed. "Well, considering it's four in the morning, I haven't eaten, I'm not allowed to get a latte, and I have to watch two kids and protect another that isn't even outside of me yet, I'd say I'm not doing well, Beck," she ranted. He raised his eyebrows.

"Man, the mood swings hit you like a train this time, huh, honey?" Beck asked with a joking smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat cried. "Nothing, honey," Beck said, trying to calm her down. Next to Jade, Robbie narrowed his eyes. _Why is Cat with him? She deserves someone better-she always has, _he thought angrily.

Cat was still trying to ignore Beck, but he was persistent. She eventually gave up, smiled and kissed him. Robbie wanted to explode.

_God, can't she see how much I love her-how much I've always loved her? Beck's not good enough for her, damnit! I'd be a much better father,husband...everything! _Jade tapped Robbie on the shoulder. "Earth to Robbie!" she said. "What?" Robbie said with a little frown. Jade pointed up at the sky.

"You're missing the fireworks!" Robbie looked up at the sky, which was lighting up with colored fireworks. Everyone oohed and aahed. Nerina woke up with a shriek and began clinging to Beck in terror.

Robbie watched Cat and Beck soothe her, wishing Cat was with him. _Well, we were together for that brief time in high school...maybe I can get her to love me again. We could raise her kids, and everythng would be perfect. It HAS to be._ He narrowed his eyes as Beck and Cat kissed again.

_You took my girl, Beck Oliver. And I intend to get her back._

**Dun dun duuunnn! Well, as always, please review! I'm addicted to reviews...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So, first of all, I feel incredibly loved and so happy that everyone's enjoying the story! In case you guys wanted a sneak peek, there will be some upcoming pairings like one sided Cabbie, Robjin and Jori friendship, Tandre, Bori friendship, and (of course) the ever superior BAT! I'll also say that this chapter gave me major writer's block, so forgive me if it sucks.**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously, I do not own Victorious.**

After the fireworks display, everyone began piling into cars and driving over to Hollywood Arts. There was another event there-something Sikowitz called 'Paintball on Lady Steroids'. Cat yawned hugely as she put the girls into their car seats. "Beck?" she asked. He turned. "Yeah?"

"I need you to help me with Cadie's seat, it's stuck again," she said with a sigh. "No problem, sweetie," he said, walking over and shaking the seat gently until it separated from the rest of the car. "Thanks," Cat murmured. Beck watched as she struggled to strap Cadie in.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, strapping Cadie in easily. She nodded, yawning again. "I'll be fine. When we get to the school, I'll wake right up, you'll see," she said. Beck raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Nearby, Jade walked up to Tori. "Why are you just standing here, Vega?" she asked. Tori groaned. "**That's** why," she moaned, pointing at Trina. She was yelling at Robbie and demanding that he take her with him to the hotel.

"She's not much of a morning person," Tori said with a little shrug. "And now I don't have a ride." Jade smiled. "Well, I have a car. Hop in, I'll take you," she said. Tori raised an eyebrow. "Jade West is offering me a ride?" she said skeptically.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Jeez, Tori, it's been ten years! Give it a rest! Besides, I wasn't that bad."

Tori stared at her in disbelief. "You sent me bush daisies and stole a pint of my blood so that you could get the lead in a play! I could have died!" she half-yelled. Jade rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, but you **didn't**. Hop in."

Once everyone was loaded up, the cars began to pull away. Beck turned towards the hotel. "Cat, sweetie, I'm going to drop you off at the hotel so you can get some sleep, okay? I don't want you to go without too much sleep." Cat smiled tiredly.

"Aw, Beck, that's so sweet. I love that you treat me like a princess," she said. Beck flashed her a quick grin.

"You've always been a princess to me," he said. Cat beamed as he continued. "I'll take the girls to get some breakfast, show them some LA sights, maybe take them to American Girl Place, and then we'll go out for a family lunch-just the four of us. Sound good?" he asked.

Cat nodded, half asleep. "Perfect," she murmured.

BATBATBAT

"Oh, look, there's Kareoke Dokie!" Tori said with a bright smile. She looked happy, but Jade could tell it was fake. She hadn't stopped babbling like this since she'd gotten in the car, and unless you were Cat, you just didn't talk that much.

"Do you think they still serve buffalo nuggets?" Jade (once she was at a red light) turned and fixed Tori with an intense stare. "Vega, cut the crap. No one normal talks this much about high school, even at their reunion. What's up? Is it this whole Andre thing?"

Tori's smile melted away, replaced by a frown. "Jade, let's just not talk about this."

"Vega, I have a bachelor's degree in phsychology and I live in New York. If there was ever a right time to talk about this, it's here and now," Jade said. Tori sighed. "He told me he loved me yesterday, Jade," she said with a sigh. "How am I supposed to handle that kind of information?"

"No one's telling you to handle it now, Tori," Jade said in full counseler mode. "It's a lot to process."

"You're telling me," Tori mumbled, staring at her hands. "I just don't know what to do. I want to be with him, but it's all so complicated."

Jade pulled up to the school, parked and turned to Tori. "Look, you want my advice? Andre's in a fragile state right now, and a relationship wouldn't be healthy for either of you. But I would go talk to him seriously, see if he thinks you guys have a future," Jade advised. Tori sighed. "After what happened, how could anyone think that?"

"I do," Jade said with a smile. Tori looked shocked. "Now take the advice, okay?" Jade said. Tori nodded, and Jade turned back to the dashboard.

She was suprised when Tori's hands wrapped around her neck.

Shocked, she hugged her back. Tori pulled away, her eyes red and watery. "Thanks, Jade," she said. Jade winked. "Anytime, Vega," she said, getting out. "C'mon, it's time for paintball!" She said with a grin. Tori smiled and walked in after Jade.

BATBATBAT

A knock on her door woke Cat from a deep sleep. She sat up like she'd been shocked and slid out of bed. The knock came again, louder. "Just a minute!" Cat called, running a comb through her hair quickly. She opened the door.

Robbie was standing there, looking well put together (as always). "Oh, Robbie," Cat said with a little smile. "Hi, Cat," Robbie said. "Can I talk to you?" Cat nodded. "Sure, come in!" she said, opening the door wider to let him in. He smiled at her and stepped in. Cat closed the door and sat on the bed. Robbie joined her.

"So what's up?" she asked with a typical Cat smile. "Well, it's about you and Beck," Robbie said. "Me and Beck? What about us?" Cat asked. Robbie sighed. "He's not right for you, Cat! He never has been! You two are too different!"

Cat looked shocked, but soon smiled. "You ever heard of the phrase 'opposites attract', Robbie?" she asked with a little laugh. Robbie frowned. "I'm serious! I'll bet he doesn't take care of the kids, or ask you how your day was, or give you gifts even when there's no reason to," he ranted.

Cat frowned and crossed her arms. "Actually, he does all of those things, Robbie," she said. "Well, I bet not recently," Robbie muttered.

"This isn't any of your business!" Cat said angrily. "The hell it isn't!" Robbie yelled back. She threw her arms up in the air. "Where are you going with all of this, Robbie?" she asked. "Why are you here?"

Robbie leaned forward and kissed her.

Cat pulled away quickly. "Robbie!" she shrieked in shock. "I'm married! I have kids-for God's sakes, I'm pregnant!" Robbie grabbed her wrists. "I don't care, Cat! I love you, and I want to be with you," he said, kissing her again. She pulled away and stood.

"Stop it! I'm not going to cheat on Beck!"

"He doesn't deserve you!" Robbie said. Cat sighed and went to go sit next to him. She put a hand on his face.

"Robbie," she said gently. "Beck is the most perfect man I've ever met, and I'm never going to want anyone else." Robbie's eyes began to fill with tears. "Why?' he asked. Cat smiled. "He saved me," she said simply.

She took Robbie's hand and put it to her stomach. "This is Beck's baby," she said. Robbie looked up at her, tears running down his face. "I'm so sorry, Robbie, but this is the way it's going to stay. I love Beck, and that's never going to change."

Robbie wiped away his tears and stood. He was trembling. "Cat, please think about it. We were always meant for each other." Cat shook her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Robbie's eyes narrowed.

"Cat, we are going to be together. I don't care what I have to do," he swore. Cat stood. "Robbie, I think you should go," she said, motioning towards the door. "No, I don't think I should," Robbie said. He grabbed Cat's wrists and kissed her.

Cat pushed him off of her and slapped him. "Robbie, you need to leave," she said loudly and angrily. He snarled. "You bitch," he spat, putting a hand to his cheek. Cat tried to move to the door, but he held her back.

She struggled to get away. "Let go of me, Robbie!" she shrieked, twisting around. He finally released her roughly, throwing her onto the bed. "Cat, you and I will be together forever, you'll see. And no one's going to get in our way," he said before opening the door and walking out.

Cat sat up, breathing heavily. She put a hand to her stomach lightly and covered her mouth. Her eyes filled with tears. Suddenly she felt sick, and she knew it had nothing to do with the baby.

BATBATBAT

"All right, girls, let's wake up mommy," Beck said with a little smile as he opened the door to their hotel. As soon as the door was open, Nerina and Cadie ran inside with screams of "Mommy!" Beck chuckled and walked in after them. He was suprised to see Cat up and moving around.

"Daddy, she's already up!" Cadie chirped. "So I see," Beck said. He walked over to Cat. "Are you okay?" Her eyes looked empty and hunted, like she'd seen a ghost. She shook her head and turned to the girls. "Sweeties, wanna watch Spongebob while I go talk to daddy?" she said.

The girls cheered and grabbed the remote. Cat pulled Beck into the bathroom and locked the door. Beck looked extremely worried. "Babe, what happened? Are you okay? Is it the baby?"

Cat shook her head. "Robbie came to see me while you were gone," she said, launching into an explanation.

By the time she was done, Beck was shaking with rage. "That sick bastard!" he practically roared. "I'm going to kill him!" Cat sighed. "Beck, it's more than that-I think he's unbalanced. He said no one was going to stand in his way, and frankly, I'm scared."

"The only person you should be scared for is him," Beck said, his hands tightly clenched into fists. Cat hugged him tightly, and he hugged her back.

"I just want you to be safe," she murmured. "I want you to be safe too, baby," he said. He kissed the top of her head. "I promise, Cat, he won't hurt a hair on your head. He's not going to touch the Oliver-Valentines."

Cat smiled and kissed him. "I love you," she said. "Forever and always," Beck replied.

A little knock sounded. "Mommy, Nerina took the remote!" Cat and Beck laughed. "C'mon, let's go attend to our family, Mr. Oliver," Cat said. He smiled and opened the door. "After you, Ms. Valentine," he said with a little bow. She giggled. "It's **Oliver**-Valentine to you," she said. He grinned.

"That does have a ring to it," he mused as they walked out together.

**Woah. This story literally just ran away from me-it now has a plot of its own. Anyways, review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I love that you guys love the story! Now I have a little proposition for you:**

**I'll promise to write a ****SEQUEL!**** But only IF I get a total of ****100**** reviews by the tenth chapter! **

**Also, ARIANA-FREAKING-GRANDE just sent ME a signed photo of her-personalized with my name on it...it's the best gift I've ever gotten!**

**Anyways, on with the show! **

Dinner that night was decidedly awkward.

Andre had finally showed up, stumbling and muttering curse words under his breath. Not suprisingly, Jade could smell the alocohol on his breath as soon as he entered the room. Following shortly after came Tori, who looked like she was entering a morgue. She pointedly ignored Andre and sat by Trina at the other end of the table.

Sinjin came in, holding hands with Rex-which was weird because he was Robbie's little brother. "Shouldn't Robbie have him?" Jade asked. Sinjin shrugged. "He should, but he's all preoccupied with some girl," he replied, sitting down.

_Odd_, Jade thought to herself. "Did he go to see her today?" she asked, trying to be casual. "No, just to Cat and Beck's hotel room," Sinjin said noncalantly. _Oh, God, more drama? Can't everyone just love who they're with?_ Jade thought in exasperation.

Cat, Beck, Nerina and Cadie came in a few moments later. Cat sashayed over to Jade and pecked her on the cheek. "Hey, Jadey," she said with a bright smile. Jade stared at her, a ghost of a grin on her face. "No one's called me that since high school," she said.

"Well, someone should!" Cat chirped. Jade laughed, then remembered what she had heard. She leaned forward in her chair. "Listen, Cat-"

Nerina twisted in her arms. "Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, put me doooooowwwwwnnnnn!"

Cat winced as Nerina's little voice escalated into a screech. "One minute, baby, okay?"

"NOW! NOW! NOW!" Cat sighed and put Nerina down, watching her run around and try to bang on the pots and pans. "It's going to be a noisy night," Cat said dejectedly as she sat next to Jade. "So, what was that you wanted to talk to me about?" Jade leaned forward again. "Ok, so about you and Robbie-"

Beck meandered over towards them. "Hey, did you guys know that Andre's drunk?" he asked with a finger point in his direction. Cat looked and gasped. "Oh my God, how awful!"

"I know," Beck said, shaking his hand. Jade growled. "Beck, you're interrupting our conversation," she said. "Say the magic words and I'll leave you alone," he said with a smirk. Jade's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Leave now or I'll kick you in your pretty boy face," she spat. Beck laughed. "There's the Jade we know and love...hate...something like that," he said as he walked away. Cat giggled. "He's so funny-that's part of why I married him," she said happily.

"Yeah, yeah, great. So Cat, when Robbie came to your hotel room today..."

The color drained from Cat's face. She looked around nervously. "How did you find out?" she asked urgently. "Sinjin told me," Jade said. She put a hand on Cat's shaking one. "Cat, what did he...I mean, are you...is everything okay?"

Cat smiled gently. "Relatively," she said. "Tell me everything," Jade said. Cat launched into the story again. Jade listened attentively throughout the whole thing. Once Cat had finished, Jade hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Cat, I'm so sorry," she mumbled into Cat's magenta hair. "It's alright," Cat said. She turned her head towards Nerina and Cadie, who were playing innocently with Rex. "I''m just scared for the girls, mostly. They're so young, and Jade, if anything were to-to happen to them-if Robbie were to hurt them-"

Cat's eyes filled with tears, and she looked away. Jade put her hand on Cat's. Cat looked back to Jade. "How could I _live_ with myself, Jade?" she whispered. Jade hugged Cat. "I'm not a mother-I can't begin to know what you're going through," she said. "But if you ever need help with anything, anything at all..."

"Thank you, Jade, but I think I'll make it through this," Cat said with a little smile. "After all...I have Beck." Beck looked up from the plant (where Andre was currently vomiting) at the sound of his name. "You call me, babe?" he asked. Cat shook her head, putting on a bright smile. "No, sweetie, we we were just talking about...the...baby!"

Beck raised an eyebrow. "Again?" Jade scowled at him. "We can always talk about how you are in bed...and boy, do I have some stories..."

"Baby talk is great!" Beck said over-enthusiastically, taking a gulp of Heineken. Jade smiled and Cat looked confused. "What?" she asked. "I'll tell you later," Jade said wth a grin.

BATBATBAT

Once everyone was seated, Sikowitz and Lane began to serve plated dinners. Everyone oohed and aahed over the gorgeous presentation and commented on the rich tastes, trying to ignore the fact that Robbie wasn't there and that Andre was still drunk.

"B-b-b-b-Beck, man, you got to, I need to, to say somethin' to your wife over there, man, man," Andre slurred, teetering in his chair. Beck looked at him oddly. "Sure, go ahead," he said. Andre turned towards Cat.

"I-I always thought that your boobs looked great, but-but now...wow! And I thought that your husband would be someone like...someone like..." he trailed off and looked around confusedly. "Wait,what?"

Cat looked genuinely confused. "Um...thank you?" she said. Jade rolled her eyes. "Ignore him, Cat, he's drunk," she said dismissively. "On another note, this tart is divine," Trina said. Beck nodded, his mind not on food at all.

_Where is he, the little rat-bastard?_ Beck thought as he scanned the room. Cat noticed his intense staring and touched his shoulder lightly. He whipped his head around, expecting a fight, but the sight of Cat's worried face calmed him down a bit.

"Are you okay?" she said softly. Beck shook his head. "Damn it, I keep seeing him everywhere, but he's nowhere," he muttered. Cat rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "What's important is that he's not here now," she said. "Try to enjoy yourself!" He nodded and turned towards Tori.

"So, Tori, what's next for you?" he asked. Tori smiled shyly. "I'm not sure. I thought I'd stay in L.A., do some acting around here," she said. Andre leaned in towards her drunkenly. "That's where I live! Tori, we'll be best friend neighbor buddies..."

Tori laughed. "Yeah, we will," she said with a little smile. Trina took a piece of Tori's tart nonchalantly. "Hey!" Tori yelled. Trina stared at her."What?" she asked. "It's not like you needed to eat any more!" Tori rolled her eyes and Trina kept eating.

"Anyways, where's Robbie?" she asked.

"I'm here," a voice said. Everyone's heads turned to see Robbie standing in the doorway. "Sorry I was late," he said casually. Beck's muscles tensed, and he prepared to get up and beat the crap out of him, but he felt Cat's hand on his arm and stopped.

Next to Cat, Jade was gripping her fork so hard her knuckles turned white. Cat sighed. "Would both of you please calm down?" she hissed. "I'm _fine_." Robbie walked in, ruffling Rex's hair as he walked past the kids.

"So, Beck, Cat, I was thinking...since the kids are becoming such good friends, maybe we should have a playdate...like in my room or something?' he asked as he sat down. Tori smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea," she said. "Making a new generation of friends." Beck stood with a jolt, and Jade quickly followed. They both looked like they were out for Robbie's blood.

At first he looked shocked, but his eyes narrowed in challange. Cat tried to pull Beck and Jade down, but they were in agreement: Robbie had to die. Tori's eyes darted back and forth between them and Robbie.

"Wow, did something happen?" she asked confusedly. "I don't know what they're doing," Robbie said with a shrug. "The hell you don't," Beck muttured under his breath, his hands balling into fists.

"You bastard-" Cat interrupted Jade smoothly. "I don't know what's wrong with them, either," she said with a strained smile. She turned to Beck. "Sweetie, are you okay?" she asked. Beck sighed. "Fine," he mumbled, sitting down. Jade sat down more slowly. Cat resumed eating.

"Anyways, I'm sorry, Robbie, but the girls are...grounded!" Cat improvised with a little grin. Robbie frowned. "What would make you ground a two and three year old?" he asked suspiciously. Beck and Jade looked at Cat alarmedly, but she just lifted her glass casually.

"They flushed Beck's good cufflinks down the toilet," she said, taking a sip of water. Beck stared at her. "Wait, my good cufflinks?" he said. Cat patted his hand. "We'll talk about it later, sweetie," she said.

Robbie glowered, but recovered quickly. "Well, sometime soon, then," he said smoothly. "Maybe they could be penpals-or we could come visit. Citrus Heights isn't far away...not at all..." he raised his eyebrows and gave Cat a wink.

Cat smiled uncomfortably. "Maybe," she said with a little, fake laugh. Beck glared at his tart. Tori finally dropped her fork angrily. "Ok, what is up? You guys are all acting really weird," she said. "She's right," Trina said with a mouthful of apple. Sinjin looked away from the kids' highchairs. "I agree, something's not right," he added.

Cat smiled. "We're fine! We're just all…very tired," she lied. She looked across the table at the man who was snoring, his face in his plate. "Like Andre."

"Right. Tired," Beck muttered. Tori seemed to accept this answer and smiled back at Cat. Jade simply stuffed a huge bite of dessert into her mouth and said nothing.

As Cat began babbling on, Beck's eyes met Jade's. It had been ten years, but he could still tell exactly what was behind those icy blue eyes. And for once, he agreed completely.

Robbie had to pay.

BATBATBAT

Jade opened the door of her hotel room to let Beck in. "Hi," she said. He nodded curtly as a reply and strode in easily. "So, does Cat know you're gone?"

He sat in a chair and shook his head. "Nah, the baby hormones always knock her out at night. She'll be out like a light." Jade sat across from him. "Good. Now, we both know why we're here."

"Robbie."

"Exactly. Now, you're her husband, I'm her best friend, it's our job to protect her. I vote to beat up that sick bastard until he can't see straight," Jade said. Back shook his head. "No. We can't." Jade glared. "Why the hell not?" she asked.

"Cat doesn't want me to hurt him," Beck explained. Jade raised an eyebrow. "Even though he wants to hurt her?" Beck shrugged. "You know how she is," he said, running a hand through his hair.

Jade sighed. "Well, then, I think I know what you can do." Beck leaned forward. "What?" he asked. Jade's eyes flashed.

"Well, you know the old saying. Keep your friends close…and your enemies closer."

**There ya'll go! Aah, this chapter took so long to write (school and all)! Anyways, bye bye and remember the deal: AN AWESOME SEQUEL IF I GET 100 REVIEWS BEFORE CHAPTER TEN!**

**Bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey! So we're only ten short reviews away from a promised sequel! I've had school and play auditions and a bunch of other stuff, so updating has been hard, but I'm really trying! So, I hope you all enjoy chapter eight!**

_Jade sighed. "Well, then, I think I know what you can do." Beck leaned forward. "What?" he asked. Jade's eyes flashed._

"_Well, you know the old saying. Keep your friends close…and your enemies closer." _

Beck narrowed his eyes. "I'm not following," he said with a frown. Jade chuckled and leaned back in her seat. "It's simple art of war, Beck," she said with a little smile. "The closer your enemies are, the easier it is to crush them from within."

"So you want us to…" Jade sighed and stood, beginning to pace around the room. "Beck, this couldn't be more simple! The answer is staring you right in the face!" Beck still looked confused. "What is it?" he asked. Jade stopped in front of him and put her hands on her hips. "Ok, I'm only going to say this once," she said huffily. "The solution to our little…predicament is obvious." She smiled again, the cruel smile she'd always had in high school, and suddenly Beck was very scared for Robbie.

"You become friends with Robbie," she said, sitting back down and beginning to pick at her nails. Beck sat there, stunned into silence. Whatever he'd been expecting to come out of Jade's mouth, **that** wasn't it.

"What?" he finally asked. Jade rolled her eyes. "Think, Beck! You can catch him in the act! Lure him into thinking you're all friends, then sue his ass for sexual harassment and put him behind bars."

Beck ran a hand through his hair. He had to admit, it was a good plan. "One problem," he said. "What?" Jade asked. "He lives here. We live in Citrus Heights-they're thousands of miles apart," he explained. Jade smiled. "Then maybe it's time you got a change of scenery," Jade said with a little giggle.

BATBATBAT

Sikowitz stood in front of the assembled kids in the big theater the next day, his hands on his hips. "Ok, kids, we decided to give you a blast to the past!" he said grandly. A somber (and very hungover) Andre raised a hand. "Um, don't you mean **from** the past?" he asked. Sikowitz chuckled.

"Now, how could I blast you from the past if you're not there yet?" he said with a quick, shrieking laugh. Cat nudged Jade happily. "Jadey, are you excited?" she asked with a soft smile. Jade sighed. "Sure," she replied as she watched Sikowitz trot up onstage.

"So, we're going to do…ALPHABET IMPROV!" he yelled. Everyone cheered and laughed. Sikowitz smiled. "Ok…Robbie! Go up and pick 3 partners!" Robbie walked up and adjusted his tie. "Ok, Cat, Beck, and Jade," he said. Cat bounced up onstage, pulling Beck with her. Jade followed more slowly.

"All right, your first letter is…O! Robbie, GO!" Sikowitz said. Robbie turned to the others, who glared at him. "**O**bviously, there's some hostility here," he remarked. "**P**lease, you're just paranoid," Jade replied with a fake grin tossed in his direction.

"**Q**uite true," Beck said amiably. "**R**espect each other, please," Cat said, silently warning Beck and Jade. "**S**o, Cat, how've you been?" Robbie asked. He walked up to her casually. "**T**oe out of line, pal," Beck growled, starting forward. "**U**nless you want an ass-whopping, I'd watch it," Jade said. Cat stepped in between them and Robbie.

"Ooh, dramatic!" Sikowitz said. Tori and the others looked at each other uncomfortably. They could tell that this wasn't just a drill, and it worried them. "Cat! V! GO!" Sikowitz yelled.

"**V**ery calm oceans is what we should all be thinking about," Cat said in desperation. "**W**hat's the matter, Cat-your husband can't fight his own battles?" Robbie said from behind Cat. "**X**-Rays are what you're going to need after I'm done with you," Beck countered, his hands balling into fists.

"**Y**ou conniving little skeeze," Jade hissed at Robbie. "**Z**en thoughts, everyone!" Cat said with a strained smile. "Back to A! Robbie! GO!" Sikowitz said. Trina leaned over to Tori. "Is it just me, or does this seem like it's not a scene?" Trina asked quietly.

Tori looked at Beck's fists, Jade's narrowed eyes, Cat's terrified glances, and Robbie's sly gazes. She turned back to Trina. "It's not just you," she said.

"**A**bsolutely wonderful idea you just had, Cat," Robbie said. "**B**e careful, Robbie," Cat warned him. He smiled and winked at her. She suppressed a shudder. "**C**at, I'm never careful when I'm with you," he said flirtatiously. He pinned her against the back wall of the theater. "**D**on't even think about it," Jade said, striding over and pulling Robbie off of Cat.

"**E**ventually, little Kitty won't have big, bad Jade and Beck to protect her…and then what will she do?" Robbie murmured. Cat squeaked in horror and ran over to Beck. Beck put one arm around her protectively. "**F**ucking touch her and I'll kill you," Beck growled. Cat trembled at the force of his voice, and he clutched her tighter.

"**G**et away from their family," Jade said. "**H**aven't you heard? I love Cat, and Cat loves me," Beck said. Cat smiled softly and wrapped her arms around him. "**I**t's true, I love him," she said with a quiet laugh. Robbie took a step forward. "**J**ust remember, Cat-I loved you first," he said softly.

"**K**angaroos are more romantic than you, dude!" Jade said with a little laugh. Robbie glared at her. "**L**ike you know anything about love, you heinous bitch," he spat. "**M**ight wanna shut up before she hits you," Beck said, watching Jade practically spit out steam.

"**N**o anger is more horrible," Cat said with a little laugh. Jade was about to give Robbie hell when Sikowitz's yell made them all jump. "And…SCENE!" he shouted, appearing in the aisle. "Well done. You made it full circle. Robbie, you've chosen your partners well." Robbie smiled.

Sikowitz turned to the others sitting in the audience. "All right…Trina, go!"

BATBATBAT

After a few more Alphabet Improvs and a few Drive-by Acting Exercises (including them all being math nerds and people who were addicted to addictions), everyone retreated to their rooms. Tori sighed as she separated from her sister and made her way towards Andre's room.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she knocked on the door. "Calm down, Tori," she said to herself. Andre opened the door and seemed surprised to see her. "Oh, hi, Tori," he said. She looked down.

"Hey, Andre, can I come in?" Still a little shell-shocked, he nodded. She walked quickly past him and sat down, taking care to clear the empty vodka bottles off of the chair. He sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm kind of a mess," he said. He sat next to her with a sigh. Tori put her hand on his comfortingly. "Don't worry, we'll get through this," she said in a soothing voice. Andre looked at her.

"We?" Tori realized her mistake and began stammering wildly. "Not to say, we, we, a-as in…you and…me, j-just that we're friends, a-and y-you need help, a-and-" Andre laughed at her discomfort. "Quit buggin', girl. It's cool," he said with a smile. "Oh, good," Tori said with a sigh of relief.

"But look, Andre, I came to talk about…us," she said. Andre rubbed his head. "I know you just broke up with Bella, and that'll take some time, but…I think I'm ready to wait. No, I know I'm ready. We need to take it slow," Tori said gently. "And…the reason I'm moving to LA isn't because of the acting opportunities."

"It's not?" Andre said. Tori smiled softly. "No," she said. "It's because of you."

Andre was floored. "You're moving across the country-for me?" he asked, indicating himself. Tori shrugged. "People do crazy things when they're in love," she said. Andre smiled and leaned in slowly. Their faces inched closer, and finally their lips met in a tender kiss.

It was the moment both of them had been dreaming of since high school, and it felt just the way they'd always hoped. They broke apart and Tori bit her lip shyly. "So…" Andre began with a sly smile.

"What was that you said about needing to take it slow?" 

BATBATBAT

The girls were, for once, sleeping soundly, and Beck thanked God for one night of peace. He put his pillow over his head-Cat was throwing up again, and blocking the sounds out was the only thing that kept Beck from calling the hospital every time she puked. But he was sure that that was a perfectly normal amount of worry.

He was breathing in the pillow scent, trying to distract himself, when he felt a weight on his stomach. He took the pillow off and saw Cat sitting on his stomach, smiling brightly. He grinned at her. "What's up?' he asked. "Can we play the alphabet game?" she asked softly.

Beck smiled. After 5 years of being with Cat, he'd gotten used to her eccentricities. So he simply nodded. "Sure," he said. Cat clapped her hands. "Yay!" she said happily. She rolled off of him and lay next to him. Beck pulled her closer, and she put her head on his chest. They lay, that way, legs intertwined, for a few minutes, until Cat spoke. "Ok, you start! Letter…D!" She said quietly. Beck thought.

"**D**on't worry about Robbie-Jade has a plan," he said.

"**E**very time I get worried, I think of you and feel better," Cat replied. He kissed the top of his head.

"**F**eeling excited about the baby?"

"**G**uess so. This baby feels…different than the others. But I think that means it's a boy!" Beck wondered if he should be concerned, but decided to let it slide.

"**H**ow would you feel about moving back to L.A.?"

"**I**'ve never thought about it. Why do you ask?"

"**J**ade thinks it would be…in our best interests."

"**K**indness isn't in Jade's vocabulary-is there an ulterior motive?"

"**L**ikely. But it might be fun for the girls." Cat nodded, lost in thought.

"**M**aybe. Remember I love you."

"**N**ot as much as I love you," Beck said, kissing her. She smiled. "We should go to sleep now," she murmured. He kissed the top of her head. "All right. I love you," he repeated. She smiled and turned off the table light.

"Forever and always."

**Wow! My first Alphabet Improv-I feel legit now! Well, I have chemistry hw, so that's it for now! Review Review Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

***FANFARE* WE REACHED 100 REVIEWS! Thanks to all of my reviewers for giving me the strength to go on with this story…to even make a sequel! **

**And congrats…xxLove-Is-Adorablexx…you wrote the 100****th**** review. And so I shall give you a hug!**

**Anyways, this is going to be the second to last chapter-but don't despair! After chapter ten will come a SEQUEL, which will be about everyone's lives now that they all live in LA again! Now….WE BEGIN!**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh, and, I don't own Victorious. I own the cast album, if that counts as like a share of Victorious…**

Beck had trouble sleeping that night. After he and Cat had gone to sleep, he'd passed a fitful evening trying to plan out his life. He was a columnist for the Sun, so he'd still have job if they moved…and the girls were so young they wouldn't even remember Citrus Heights…it all seemed foolproof.

He had to admit, Jade could make a damn good plan.

_Maybe if we sold our house now…and house hunted immediately…we could be moved in before the new baby gets here,_ he thought to himself. At four in the morning, Beck smiled in the dark. "Perfect," he murmured softly. Next to him, Cat turned in her sleep. He gently brushed back her magenta hair, feeling an overwhelming love for her.

He had a plan to save his wife-if only he could catch the rat in the trap.

BATBATBAT

Tori woke up in her bed, sunlight flooding the room. She stretched, smoothed down her rumpled hair, and threw a pillow at Trina's bed. Trina moaned in protest. "What?" she groaned. Tori got up and began walking to the shower. "Remember, we have the formal awards and banquet today-be ready by 5," she instructed.

"It's only 12," Trina growled. "Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you," Tori said with a little shrug. Trina pulled the pillow over her head. "Oh, by the way, I'm going to go grab some lunch with Andre in an hour."

Trina smiled under the pillow at Tori's words. "I see. Have fun," she called as Tori disappeared into the shower. When she came out a few minutes later, dressed for a date, Trina began to giggle. "Well, don't you look fancy!" she teased. "Shut up!" Tori said with a grin, grabbing her purse.

"Tori!" she called. Tori turned, her hand on the door handle. "Yeah?" she asked. Trina sat up and smiled sweetly. "Congratulations," she said. "I'm really happy for you." Tori beamed. "Thanks, Trin," she said before walking out, full of life and happiness.

Trina looked at the clock, groaned, and went back to sleep.

BATBATBAT

"Mommy, why are we going to eat?" Nerina asked. Cat smiled down at her. "Because daddy and I have some special news for you," she said with a smile. At the mention of special news, Nerina began to bounce up and down, pulling Cat's arm along with her.

"Sweetie, please stop bouncing-mommy's tired," Cat said. Beck hefted Cadie higher in his arms and followed Cat to the hotel restaurant. They walked in, slid into a booth, and waited for a waiter.

After fixing the girls their favorite drinks (very pink lemonade) in their printed animal sippy cups, Beck's eyes met Cat's. "Now?" he murmured. Cat nodded and turned to the girls.

"Sweeties, daddy and I have some exciting news," she said with a bright smile. Nerina clapped her hands, while shy Cadie simply smiled. "Nerina, you remember how we got Cadie, right?" Beck asked.

She nodded enthusiastically. "You have boy puzzle pieces and mommy has girl puzzle pieces. One day, you put them together in your magic blender," Nerina said, twisting a curl around her finger as she spoke. "Then mommy was a balloon for a long time, and the balloon bursted and inside was Cadie."

Beck and Cat laughed. "Very good, Nee-Nee," Beck said. "So, we wanted to tell you that…I'm going to have another baby!" Cat said with a grin. Nerina squealed in delight and clapped her hands. "Yay! Make it a boy, mommy!" she said. Cat laughed. "We'll see," she said.

Nerina squealed and jumped on Beck happily. He laughed and fell onto the boot seat, Nerina crawling on his stomach. "YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!" she said, hopping up and down on Beck. He laughed and sat up, taking her with him. Cat laughed as Nerina continued to pester Beck.

Just as Beck was pulling Nerina away from his hair, Tori and Andre walked in. They were hand in hand. Cat and Beck shared a look. Tori beamed at them and pulled Andre over. "Hey, guys!" she said brightly.

Cat beamed. "Hi, Tori! How are you?" she asked. "Good, good," Tori replied. She knelt down to Nerina, who was bouncing uncontrollably in Beck's arms. "Hi, Nee-Nee!" she said.

"Auntie Tori, guess what? Mommy's having another baby!" Nerina said, jumping into Tori's arms. Tori laughed. "Really? Well, that's some big news!" she said with a smile. Nerina nodded, and Cat stood and took Nerina.

"So, are you two…like…together?" Beck asked. Both Tori and Andre began stammering wildly, trying to cover up their relationship. Cat laughed airily. "Go on, enjoy your date! We have to go up and start getting ready soon….Sikowitz asked us to present tonight," she said.

Tori smiled. "All right, we'll get out of your hair," Andre said. Tori waved as they walked away. Cat put Nerina down and began cutting her sandwich for her. Beck smiled and turned. He noticed Cadie, who was being unusually quiet, sucking her thumb with a sad expression. He leaned over and picked her up.

"Everything okay, sweetheart?" he asked. Cadie took her thumb out of her mouth. "Mommy and you will love the baby more than me, won't you?" she said sadly. Beck's heart sank at his daughter's words. "No, sweetie, no," he said empathetically.

She looked up at him. "Yes you will," she said with tears welling in her eyes. Beck took her tiny hands in his. "No, no, of course not, honey," he said. "You'll always be my special girl, Cadie." She struggled to hold out her tiny pinky, reminding Beck just how young she was. She spoke like she was five-she was just so smart.

"Pinky pwomise?" she asked. Beck linked his pinky with hers. "I promise," he said. "Forever and always."

Across from them, Cat smiled happily.

BATBATBAT

Hours later, Beck was brushing his hair in the bathroom. The girls had been dropped off at Stacy's, and Cat was just waiting on him. He checked himself one time, adjusted his jacket and tie, and walked out to get Cat.

He saw her sitting on the bed in her silver evening gown, her hands on her stomach. Her fingers moved absently, and she looked unbearably sad. Beck could see tear trails on her cheeks. "Babe?" he asked worriedly. She looked up, startled. "Beck," she said softly. He walked over and sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, taking her hand. She sighed heavily. "I don't know," she murmured. "Something feels…wrong. I should be happy. Why am I not happy?" she asked, her head still down. "What do you mean?" Beck asked. She turned and looked at him. "Beck, there's something different about this baby. I don't feel the way I should-something's wrong…I'm wrong…"

Beck wiped away her tears. "Hey, hey, hey," he soothed. "It's okay. Everything will be okay." She took a deep breath and nodded. "Maybe I just need a change of scenery," she said. "I think…we should move." Beck raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" he asked. Cat nodded. "I trust your judgment, and I want to do this," she said. Beck kissed her tenderly. "Don't worry about the baby. Everything will be fine," he said. She nodded and hugged him. "Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded and they stood.

Cat adjusted her long skirt. "Okay, I'm good!" she chirped. Beck smiled and took her arm as they left together.

BATBATBAT

"And now, the First Annual Hollywood Arts High School Reunion Awards!" Sikowitz boomed into a microphone. Everyone clapped. He looked at a clipboard. "First…the award for most successful career goes to…TRINA VEGA!"

Trina smugly grinned and walked up onto the stage. "Your prize: a wallet to hold all the money you'll be making!" Trina pushed Sikowitz aside and grabbed the mic.

"Thank you, thank you! There could be no one else! Am I surprised? No! Am I happy? Of course! I'd like to thank me, me and me! I always knew I could do it!" She curtsied and trotted offstage to small amounts of applause.

Sikowitz pulled himself off of the floor and checked his clipboard. "Yes. Now, the next three awards for Longest Married Couple, Most Kids, and Most Recent Baby all go to the couple of…CAT OLIVER-VALENTINE and BECK OLIVER!"

Everyone stood and gave them a standing ovation as Beck and Cat walked onstage. The cheers were deafening. Sikowitz hugged them both. "Now, now!" he said, telling the little group to quiet down. "Your prize for Longest Married Couple is this pair of pants, awarded to the person who wears the pants in the marriage! Beck?" he asked, tossing Beck a pair of pants.

Beck laughed and gave them to Cat. Everyone clapped and laughed, and she kissed him. Sikowitz smiled and picked up the next prize. "Your prize for the Most Kids and Newest Baby is this bottle of Asprin…use it well," he said. Everyone laughed.

They hugged Sikowitz again and stepped up to the podium. "Wow, thank you guys," Beck said. "We love you all so much," Cat said. Beck wrapped an arm around her as she picked up the clipboard and began to speak. "As the Longest Married Couple, we were asked to present the award for Newest Newlyweds. And of course, that honor goes to bride-to-be and my best friend, JADE WEST!"

Jade blushed and began walking up to loud cheers. She hugged Cat and Beck and laughed out loud when she saw the skimpy lingerie they had given her as a prize. Cat giggled, turning to leave the stage, when she saw Robbie's face.

He looked like the face of the devil itself. Cat clung tighter to Beck as Sikowitz began to introduce the award for Most Perservent. "…TORI VEGA!" She smiled and accepted her prize, which happened to be Band-Aids (for all the times she'd fallen and gotten back up).

The rest of the awards went by in a blur, with Andre winning the award for Least Hair (his prize was a comb) and Robbie getting the award for Most Degrees and receiving a book on how to be social. Even Sinjin had received an award for Living the Closest to the School. He'd enjoyed the applause, and left the stage clutching the world map he'd won tightly to his chest.

Beck ended up carrying Cat into the hotel, as sometime during the car ride she'd fallen asleep. Everyone looked at them with cute glances, especially when Cat shifted and put her arms around his neck.

Once he finally got her into their hotel room, he didn't have the heart to wake her up. He laid her on the bed and put his jacket on top of her. "Don't worry, Cat," he said, lying down next to her. "I'll make everything right." Cat shifted, and he put his arm around her.

"I promise."

**Enjoy and Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**We have reached the final chapter! It's been a long journey…**

**The new story will probably be up before Monday night, and I've decided it will be called ****After The Storm. ****It will focus on several struggles, such as the Robbie thing, problems with Jade, and relationship issues between Tori and Andre. Also, it will focus on the arrival of a new Victorious baby!**

**So, some of you smart people have deduced that Cat may have a miscarriage. Rest easy, as I'm not that cruel…yet. There are no impending fetal deaths, but baby troubles will occur!**

**Lastly, someone has complained about the use of swearing, as they are only 12. My response would be that I use the words that are right for the emotions I want to convey, and sometimes that means putting in a few expletives. I put the teen rating because of the swears, but I appreciate your opinion!**

**So we begin!**

"I'm going to miss you all so much!" Cat said with tears in her eyes. The reunion had finally ended, and everyone was packing up and preparing to leave the hotel.

Jade hugged Cat tightly, and Cat hugged back like there was no tomorrow. "Cat, you have to stay in touch," Jade said, tears running down her face. "Of course," Cat said tearily. "Your wedding is in what…four months, right?" Jade pulled away and nodded. "You can pick your own dress…I'll pay for the alterations."

Cat smiled. "Oh, Jadey. You won't mind that I'll be fat at your wedding?" Jade hugged her again. "Of course not, Cat. You'll add flavor. If anyone has problems, they can go to hell." Cat giggled.

"Green dress?" Jade smiled. "Yeah…we're centering the theme around my name," she said. Cat laughed and wiped her tears away. "We'll see you in a few months, honey," Cat said with another hug. She moved to hug Tori and Andre.

"I'm going to miss you two," she said. Andre hugged her, lifting her off the ground as he did so. She squealed happily, and Beck laughed. "Take care of yourself, Little Red," Andre said. She kissed him on the cheek and turned to Tori.

"Last time we hugged, I punched you in the nose," Cat said with a giggle. Tori grinned. "It really hurt!" she said. "You told me to!" Cat insisted. They hugged each other tightly, laughing.

"Where are Trina and Sinjin?" Beck asked, looking around. "Trina doesn't like goodbyes, and apparently, neither does Sinjin," Tori explained. Beck nodded. "Ah." He hugged Jade and Tori, and hugged Andre in their guy fashion.

"We'll miss you all," he said. "But we'll see you soon-we're moving to L.A.!" Cat said with a little smile. Tori and Jade squealed and hugged her. "YAY!" Tori screamed. "Now we can hang out!"

Beck and Andre laughed as the girls jumped in a circle. Suddenly Cat's arm got pulled away from her friends. She shrieked as someone pulled her.

She twisted around and saw Robbie holding her arm with a strange expression. Everyone quickly went silent. "Cat," he began. "I'd like to talk to you. I have a going away present."

Tori and Andre finally began to get the gist of what had gone on and glared at Robbie fiercely; Jade and Beck were going to attack. Cat being Cat, she giggled. "We're not going away, silly! We're going to move here!" Robbie looked shocked. "What?" he asked. Cat nodded, a happy grin on her face.

"We figured, Beck works for the L.A. Sun anyways, and with a new baby on the way, a change is just what we needed! You should come and visit us sometime! We can have coffee cake, which I'm really good at making!"

Robbie let go of her. "Well, Cat, that sounds splendid. I'd love to have some coffee cake with you. Here, take this-"

He shoved a wrapped present into her arms. She smiled at him as he continued. "If you and…_Beck_ need any help moving into your new home, feel free to give me a call." Cat beamed at him and hugged him. Thanks, Robbie!" she chirped.

Beck walked over to Cat and put an arm around her protectively. "Hey, Cat, we have to go, remember? Nerina has that thing." Cat smiled at him. "Kay-kay! Bye, Robbie!" she said with a wave. "Bye," Robbie mumbled, walking quickly away.

Cat went and hugged everyone again, as Beck checked on the girls in their car seats. She burst into tears again when she hugged Jade. "We'll see each other soon," Jade said soothingly as Cat collapsed into her arms. "Not for months and months, and I'll be so different and you'll be so different, and…oh, Jadey!"

Jade looked helplessly over at Beck, who mouthed the words _pregnancy hormones_. He walked over and gently pried Cat off. "C'mon, sweetie, we've got to go. You'll see them again," he said, hugging her and smoothing her hair.

Cat nodded and allowed Beck to lead her to the car. "Alright, guys," Beck said, one foot in the car. "We'll see you in a few months!" Cat nodded tearily.

Surrounded by waves, crying, and shouted goodbyes, Beck and Cat pulled away from their friends. Beck reached for Cat's hand, and she took it. "It'll be okay," Beck said. Cat nodded. "I love you," he reminded her.

She smiled. "And I love you," she replied, squeezing his hand.

"Forever and always."

**Wow. There's the end of Ten Long Years! Thank you all for taking this journey with me…and stay tuned for the sequel, which will be up either tonight or tomorrow. **

**REMEMBER: The sequel name is After The Storm. It will begin by jumping forward a few months, so be prepared for that. Until next time!**


End file.
